Mask
by Issylt
Summary: Sasuke's real feelings for Sakura and Naruto revealed. Under the cold, hard exterior, is a boy like any other, with more feelings and emotions than the others realize. SakuraSasuke
1. Secret Friendship

**Don't own any characters here, obviously. Anyway, enjoy! This is meant to be just a 2-chapter long fic about Saskue's feelings for Sakura and Naruto. **

I think that the time has finally come for me, Sasuke Uchiha, to tell you all the truth about me.

I know what people really think about me. I know they think of me as a cold, aloof person with no emotions. I know they think of me as a harsh and merciless arrogant person with no graces. And, of course, I know they think of me as a boy who doesn't understand the meaning of friendship and love.

Yet, I do. Much more than you will ever realize. Friendship. Love. I feel far more of that than I can afford to show.

They have it too good, the rest of the ninja academy, with the exception of Naruto, that little yellow-haired, loud orphan-boy. Much as I hate to say it, I think that Naruto, in a strange way you will never understand, is the only person quite like me. We are both orphans. We both have no-one to love and comfort us. We both don't know the meaning of security and true inner peace. And we have never known what it is like to have a family comforting and loving us in times of darkness. In his own way, Naruto is perhaps one of the only two people who have ever really touched my heart and left an imprint there too deep for me to forget, although he does act like a silly, mindless fool at times who never seems to comprehend the real world.

My past has never been a bright one, and it never will be. When I was but a little, naïve boy, Itachi Uchiha, my brother, my own _brother_, killed both my dear parents and wiped out the entire Uchiha clan. What really happened that haunting night, I will never truly know. All I remember seeing was coming back home after a long journey, only to find Itachi standing over the corpses of my parents, who had left me forever alone.

My own _brother_. Brother only in name and reputation now, enemy by heart and mind. No matter how high the cost, no matter the price, I have sworn I will hunt him down and make him pay. No matter what. I have sworn, and I will indeed have vengeance.

It is no longer an unusual occurrence for my fellow ninjas at the academy to ask me why I act thus, solitary and silent and cold like a dark shadow, and why I hate Naruto so. I don't bother to reply. And I never will bother to reply. Some things are best left unsaid and unanswered.

Hate Naruto? Do I? Yes, there are times when I hate him enough to shove him against the wall with all the might in me and scream at him what an idiot he can be, and to wake up. But I don't always hate him, no. Rather, I sometimes like to think of him as a friend. My friend. Deep down in my soul, I know that Naruto is a good person at heart, if somewhat naïve, and as long as I live, I will always carry that little faint, secret friendship with me forevermore.

But Sakura Haruno is a different matter altogether.

**Review please, guys!!! Sorry for the crapness of this fic; I'm not too familiar with Naruto, so pardon me for any unintentional mistakes I have made. If there are any, feel free to tell me, and I'll correct them as soon as possible. **

**Next chappie will reveal more about Sasuke's feelings for Sakura, so please stay tuned and REVIEW!!! **


	2. Secret Love

Sakura Hanumo. Only the second person who has ever really touched my heart thus far. The only person in the world who has made me, for once, put passion over reason.

She must be an angel from the heavens, that girl, with her large green eyes, sweet pink hair and an equally sweet temperament. The first time I met her, I was far from impressed, for she acted like a silly, frivolous young girl with more beauty than mind.

But I was wrong.

I still feel my heart beating and pounding violently everytime I see her approaching. Of course, you will never realize this, for I've learned to quickly slap on the mask I always wear each time she comes up to me with that winsome, charming smile. What I show is very different from what I feel. Although I always give her my coldest possible reception, I have long desired to just give her a smile, something I have not done for ten years or more, or at least give her an embrace.

But I have yet to do any of those deeds.

I love Sakura Hanumo. That is the truth about me, the barest possible truth. She _does _act like an obnoxious, silly and annoying girl at times, but, more often than that, she does exude an air of gentleness, compassion and loyalty like no other girl in the academy. It is for that reason, not for her unusual beauty, I have given my heart secretly to her.

Sakura, forgive me. I know you want more than just friendship with me. I know you want me to return your affection. I know you want me to give you a smile or hug or some time together. Forgive me. I can give you none of that yet, not as long as my brother Itachi lives still. Tis only for your sake, and partially for mine. Until he lies in the green ground of the earth, I think it would be much better for me to keep ourselves distant. But, until then, I will just have to love you from afar, waiting for the day to come when I can finally liberate myself from the ghosts and demons and shadows of my dark, terrible past.

I love you still, Sakura, and always will. Forgive me.

And that is all the truth you will need to know about me, Sasuke Uchiha, last of the Uchiha clan.

**The end guys!!! Sorry for such an abrupt ending, but I really just mean for it to be a short, sweet bit. Hoped you like it!!! Depending on my time, I may one day come up with a longer Sasuke/Sakura fic. **

**Please review, guys!!! **


End file.
